(Adapted from the applicant?s description) The rat has been chosen as the central animal model for in vivo and many in vitro studies in this program project. The rat is uniquely suited for these investigations because of the large data base on cardiac transplants and atherosclerosis that the participants in this program project have already accumulated and that are available in the literature.